Marvel Civil War Game Wiki
Welcome to the Marvel Civil War Game Wiki Marvel Civil War video game. For a class project not intended to be made. Describe your topic Title The game idea I have is for another Marvel Superhero game. This game will be unlike any other current superhero game. The title is Marvel Civil War, which is short, simple and to the point. From this title a player will immediately know that this is a Marvel Superhero game and that the heroes will be involved in some sort of civil war. The title will produce curiosity, because the player will want to know who is in a civil war and why. This will make the player want to learn more about this game. Genre This will be an Action Role Playing game. Players will be able to select which heroes they want to use, and as they use them the heroes will level and gain new abilities. The action element comes into play as the player decides how they will play this game. There will be conflict in the game that will be resolved by fighting. By combing the two it will give you an exciting game where the player is invested in characters because they level them up how they want them to be. Players will love customizing a superhero and then using them to fight other heroes and enemies. Premise Chose Registration or Anti-registration! Should superheroes have to reveal their secret identities to the government or is that a choice that should be up to them? The world of Marvel Superheroes has been divided and it’s up to you to finish the war and to decide what is right. Do missions as they become available or ignore them, but be warned if you do them, when you do them, and how you do them will change the outcome of the game. This game will be very unique in how it is played. First a player will chose either Superhero Registration or Anti-Registration; the side that they chose will determine which heroes they start with. For example, Iron Man is the leader of the Pro-Registration heroes as while Captain America is leader of the Anti-Registration Heroes. As you play the game there is the possibility that more heroes will become available but it is also possible that some of your heroes may switch sides. This will largely be determined by what mission you do and how you decided to complete them. Your actions will gain you or lose you popularity in the superhero community as well as with the public. Was the Iron Man press conference peaceful or did Captain America show up to start a fight? Player’s actions will determine the outcome of this game. This means that in game time will matter. Your opportunity to attack someone will expire if you don’t act. This also means you will have to choose which mission you want to do. Do you stop the Green Goblin or do you help Iron Man who is under attack? To fulfill missions you can be aggressive, sneaky, subtle, and even diplomatic if possible. Do you try to reason with Captain America or do you just start fighting? All these actions will have consequences. The player will find themselves in a fully interactive world. If you’re Pro-Registration then cops and Shield are on your side. If you’re Anti-Registration you’ll need to keep any eye out for cops and Shield agents. This will add a lot of diversity to the game. There will be multiple cities to visit and each one may have different opinions of Pro and Anti. You will need to be careful in any city that does not support your side. On the player screen will be indicators of how popular their cause is depending upon what area they are in, that way as the player you always know where work needs to be done. Backstory Superheroes have always done their best to save lives and to protect cities. Sometimes their actions have grave consequences. The game starts with the explanation that in Stamford CT, a group of B list heroes raid a supervilliain hideout. During the raid, they fight Nitro, who has the ability to blow up like a nuclear bomb and he does so during the raid. This act kills:Namorita, Night Thrasher, Microbe, and the supervillains he was with during the raid, along with sixty children at the nearby elementary school and the surrounding neighborhood in the town where the fight took place. This one action is what pushes the decision for a need to have all superheroes register with the government. Either your give up your secret identity, home, and explain all your abilities or you become an outlaw. This act causes the superhero community to divide. The game will start with the player either choosing Pro-Registration or Anti-Registration, Iron Man or Captain America. Player Motivation There will be different ways to win this game. Your overall goal is to either see the Registration Act pass or fail. You can do this by gaining popularity so people vote against or for the act. You can also chose to just try and eliminate the other side and pass or fail the act by force. This choice will be decided by the players and their actions. A player may get to the end only to learn that his side was not supported. A player can also try and stall the voting day. This will give them more time to gain popularity. The motivation to play the game until the end is that the outcome is unknown. A player may have a lot of support and then suddenly lose it because during a fight they killed Spiderman for example. The game will be in a constant state of change, and this will drive the player to play more. While the player is gaining popularity the other side is also doing things to gain popularity. What makes this game unique is that all choices are left up to players. Mission don’tneed to be completed but doing so may cost you later. Captain America might have attacked Shield Head Quarters during the night, but is it best for Iron Man to publicly attack him? Players will have the ability to permanently kill heroes; this will greatly affect the game. Killing CaptainAmerica may sound like the right idea but the public and other heroes might not agree with your choice. Players will chose this game because it is one of a kind. There are so many options and variables that make this game unlike any other. This game should be developed because it is the first of its kind. This game can usher in a new era of video games. All games have had a moment where what they want to do can’t be done. This game will greatly reduce that frustration. At the end of the day players like to play because it is something that they are in control of, so it is only better to give them more control. Competitive Analysis One game that would provide competition would be Marvel Ultimate Alliance. This game has similar elements but lacks diversity. There are not many options or choices available for the player. In a sense it is a simpler version of the idea. It also lacks the real Civil War history. My game has an edge because it is player controlled. There are many options and paths to take, which the other game lacks. Another competitor would be the Grand Theft Auto series. This game has a similarfeeling of free world mixed with actions affect game play. You can attract the attention of cops for example. The difference here would be that depending on your previous choices the cops may always attack you. You will have to play smarter and try to win over the people not just kill them. The last main competitor would be the Saints Row series. This game is very similar toGTA but has other elements, such as rival gangs, that set it apart. My game would be out this competitor because it is a superhero game and most people like superhero games. Also my game will give the player more freedom, which is lacking in these games. Goals The overall goal of this game is to provide the player with the feeling of control. They get to make choices not the game. Players will feel in control because every time they play the game they can do it differently. They can take the aggressive approach one time and the next they can try to be sneaky. The options are endless for the player. I want the player to feel excited but also a little nervous because they don’t know for how long they can maintain popularity. Everything might be going great until they get attacked by someone and end up killing them or destroying part of a city. Players are not the only one who can initiate fights. Players might become frustrated because their way of playing is not working well, this will cause them to approach things from a new angle. Formal and Dramatic Elements The idea of this game is open world. Builds can be destroyed and rebuilt over time. Heroes can be killed permanently. Players can chose to either play single player, local co op, local against each other, or online. There will be a lot of heroes to choose from, and many more can be added as your gain popularity. The freedom to call in new heroes and switch between which hero you use, and the ability to call for back up but be careful because the other side can do the same thing. For example you might call for 12 more heroes, the other side may do the same with more or less. If you’re not careful a full blown war could break out right then, and heroes on both sides can be killed. Players can customize their character’s costume and ability. There will be some restrictions on which buildings you can and cannot enter, but most of them should be able to be destroyed. Players can chose between easy, normal, normal war, or hard. Both easy and normal will make it so whatever hero a player is using will re-spawn upon death. Normal war and hard will make it so your hero can die forever. This will dramatically change how a player plays. This will also add a sense of caution in actions because having your hero die will be disappointing. The cut screens that are seen will vary depending upon actions and choices. This will really make the game unique and give it a lot of diversity. Audio Game Sound/Music Varieties: *Menu Screen: the user's interface for gameplay selections and parameter adjustments. Initial menu is the "clam before the storm" or where the sense of excitment is built - generally opting to keep the energy level high. *Gameplay: occurs during gameplay and can have various purposes - to keep teh player's adrenaline high. *Ambient: the user's interface for gameplay when the environment transitions to a concentration based mode. Appendices: Artwork Explore the sewers of New York as Spiderman just like in the original Marvel Civil War comic. Fight underground lerkers such as Cyclops, and Mole Man! Or bash through a group of sewer men who's dirty deeds shal be justified, and gain positive reputation. As the level designer a powerful engine will be used to bring the beautiful city of New York to life, with classic buildings like Stark Tower and S.H.I.E.L.D.. These pictures of the begining of the not so beautiful part of New York (shown left and right), the sewers will be detailed and rendered with creepy lighting and merky water, with rooms with villains popping out of dark crevices. Programmers Character Stats Iron Man Stats Intelligence 100 Strength 85 Speed 58 Durability 85 Power 100 Combat 64 Powers 'Magnetism' The armor can generate magnetic fields to pull or push metal objects at will. 'Energy Shield' Energy shielding that can protect the user from harm. It is also capable of reflecting attacks and staying mobile. At 2% power, the shield is strong enough to withstand a nuclear explosion. 'Repulsor Ray' The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam weapon, standard equipment in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. It's damage potential is extremely lethal, from being able to go through 2 inches of steel like paper to blasting a hole through a mountain. They can be powered up to make a larger beam or a Full Form Repulsor Ray, which does 360 degrees of attacks. The power of the Repulsor Beams can range from the basic ones such as the one from the Mark 3, which fires 2 gigawatt beams, to the beams on a much further model of the suit such as the Model 27 which fires beams in the high petawatt region, but those require a little assistance from outside. Unibeam A powerful searchlight, capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. Also used as a powerful weapon that can destroy anything in its path. It fires a boosted form of the Monobeam with some Arc Reactor energy backing it up. Lasers Standard lasers that can be used as weapons or for welding. Energy Blade Based on the same design Tony Stark used to build Captain America's energy shield, this laser sword, emitted from his left arm, could also be flattened into a shield on his hands, or spread over the entire armor to encase the armor in a protective covering. Pulse Barrage Pulse Barrage is one of Iron Man's standard long range attack. Because of its extremely low energy consumption, Pulse Barrage can be a very effective attack. an upgraded Red Pulse Barrage has the ability to penetrate through foes hitting others behind them, and the ability to ricochet off walls hitting more targets. Smart Missles The Smart Missile is one that can target the weak points of a structure, object, or foe to inflict maximum damage with minimal payload. Tri-beam This version of the Unibeam runs on direct power from the Arc Reactor, draining it's energy rapidly if not fully charged. It has considerable knockback. Multi-beam As the name implies, the Multi-beam can fire multiple energies at the same time. Generally used with the energy that Tony Stark has absorbed. Omnibeam Rather then only firing beam type attacks, the Omnibeam can generate heats at 25232 degrees Fahrenheit, extremely powerful lights causing irreversible blindness in the enemy, and emit ultrasonic attacks capable of stunning even superhumanly durable foes and even causing disintegration. The other way the Omnibeam is fired, is by absorbing or draining any energy in Iron Man's vicinity, drawing it into his chest reactor, and converting it into billions of petawatts and firing it. Abilities 'Direct Cybernetic Interface' The Extremis virus has fused Stark's armor to his body. Initially the inner layers of the Iron Man armor were stored in the hollows of his bones, but later his entire exo-armor would be contained within carbon nanotubes. He is able to manifest and control the armor through direct brain impulses and even utilize some of its powers when unsurfaced. He has direct, cyberpathic control over the communication devices, scanning equipment, and recording devices located in his helmet. 'Wireless Communication' He is also able to remotely connect to external communications systems such as satellites, cellular phones, and computers throughout the world. Stark is also capable of projecting his voice through transmitting sound systems such as cellular phones via electric transmissions from his central nervous system. Superhuman Reflexes The Extremis virus grants him enhanced speed reactions and movements. Regernerative Systems Stark is capable has the ability to biologically heal himself and repair the armor. Minor Shapeshifting His armor is made up of Nano-Machines that can be commanded to turn into any type of structure upon Stark's skin. Examples include clothes, other armors, additional weapons over his armor like a boxing glove or a modified laser cannon by having the nano-machines change their properties into whatever Stark wants them to. They can also dissociate to transform into the Iron Man armor whenever Stark wishes. Expert Tactician He is a brilliant tactician capable of quickly formulating strategies and new plans should the situation change. Skilled Combatant Stark was trained in unarmed combat by Captain America and has become quite physically formidable on his own when the situation demands it. He is also a great melee fighter while in the armor as a single punch is as strong as a solid steel ball traveling at 3,500 ft./sec. Superhuman Speed Even when not traveling for extended distances, the armor enables the wearer to move and react at high speeds. Flight ''' The armor can typically reach speeds in excess of Mach 8, in recent comics however Iron Man has been depicted as able to reach orbital velocities (5 miles per second) and up to speeds that can outrun black holes. Use of the jet boots provide enough power to lift a load of about 500 tons. '''Weakness 'Constant Recharge' Due to the shrapnel in his body, Iron Man must keep his suit charged at all times, often involving breaking away from a fight to recharge otherwise he would die. Although the shrapnel was later removed eliminating this weakness, the new chestplate that was used to bring him out of his coma has made him dependent on keeping it constantly charged again, due to it preventing his Extremis-enhanced brain from being unable to contain any of his memories including remembering how to breathe after it was damaged when Tony deleted the Superhuman Registration Act files that he uploaded to himself. 'Alcoholism' Tony has been battling against his alcoholism due to the high pressures of running his company, maintaining his social profile, and being Iron Man. More recently, he started to drinking again when, because of the Serpent arrival on earth, he believed it was the apocalypse. 'Captain America' Powergrid Intelligence 63 Strength 18 Speed 35 Durability 56 Power 53 Combat 100 Powers 'Shield Throw' The shield is thrown forward with great force. Has the ability to knock enemies over on impact. Once a person or object is struck the shield will always return. Shield Bash Used in a back hand motion while the shield is attached to his arm; this is a close melee attack that knocks back enemies. Shield Charge The shield is held with two hands in front of Captain American as he runs at full speed towards enemies. Upon impact enemies are knocked over and back. He can continue to charge until his stamina runs out. Tactical Leader Using his keen tactical skills he is able to quickly assess a situation and gain an advantage from it. This ability grants a boost to defense to him and anyone he is with. Arial Slam By jumping high up into the air he is able to come down with substantial force and slam his shield into the ground. The impact creates a shockwave the knocks people back and stuns them temporarily. Shield Ark The shield is thrown out in a circular form. It does one complete revolution around him before returning; hit all people and objects in the way. Combat Expert Due to his extensive training he knows who to strike and when. This boots grants a temporary increase to the Damage of all of his attacks. Abilities 'Peak Human Strength' Rogers' physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential. As a result he is as physically strong as a human being can be without being classified as superhuman. he can snap steel handcuffs and chains and is capable of breaking wood walls and steel doors with a single kick. Peak Human Speed He can run at speeds of up to approximately 30 miles per hour (48 kilometer per hour), and has on occasion run a mile in little over a minute when under duress (which would roughly be a little less than 60 miles per hour). Peak Human Stamina Rogers' body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for an hour and a half without rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. Peak Human Agility He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. He also has the ability to leap 50 yards out in a single bound and 20 ft into the air without a running start. Peak Human Reflexes Rogers' reflexes border on superhuman level. His reaction speed is 20 kph, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire even in short range from multiple gunners at the same time. Peak Human Durability He is durable enough to the point that if a person beats him with a thick wooden stick, the stick would eventually brake and Rogers would show little discomfort. This level of durability is how he survived other forms of extensive punishment throughout his career. Master Martial Artist Rogers is an expert in hand-to-hand combat being very skilled in multiple martial arts. As a result, Rogers is well versed in Boxing, Judo, Jujitsu, Historical Fencing and Wushu. He has utilized all martial arts techniques for physical combat. Rogers is one of the finest martial artist earth has ever known. Mater Tactician and Strategist He is an accomplished strategist. He had been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. Master Acrobat His years of training and experience have made him an expert acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. Indomitable Will Rogers is a very strong-willed person. Rogers is also capable of resisting all forms of mind control; only the strongest willed individuals have a chance of enslaving him. Weapons 'Captain America's Shield' It is made of a unique Vibranium-Steel alloy that had never been duplicated. The shield had great aerodynamic properties: it was able to slice through the air with minimal wind resistance and deflection of path. Its great overall resilience, combined with its natural concentric stiffness, enabled it to rebound from objects with minimal loss of angular momentum. It was virtually indestructible; it has the ability to reflect most projectiles back at the shooter. 'Programming Formuals and Logistics' Experience given. Exp = experience Shield agent +10 Exp. Evil Boss fights + 250 Exp. Hero boss fights +300 Exp. Aim + 5 Exp. Civilians +1 Exp. Hydra +6 Exp. Moloids +3 Exp. Hell cats +4 Exp. Skrulls +7 Exp. Base Damage Dmg = ÷ 32) + 100} x (DmCon-R) ÷ 8 Dmg = Base damage before factoring defense Atk = Attack level of character varies with character DmCon = Is a constant number that is a base damage for a given physical attack. R= randomly generated number between 1-10 used to provide a damage range Defense stat DefNum = - 280.4)^2} ÷ 110 + 16 DefNum = Defense Stat used in determining damage reduction. Def= Defensive stat of character varies with level Damage reduction * DefNum ÷ 730 Effect of Defense or Magic Def: Final Damage = Base Damage * {730 - (Def * 51 - Def^2 ÷ 11) ÷ 10} ÷ 730 Step 1 --------------------------------- ÷ 32) + 32} x (DmCon) ÷16 Step 2 -------------------------------------- ÷ 32) + 32} x 20 ÷ 16 Step 3 -------------------------------------- ÷ 32) + 32} x 20 ÷ 16 Step 4 ------------------------------------------ + 32} x 20 ÷ 16 Step 5 ------------------------------------------------- x 20) ÷ 16 Step 6 ----------------------------------------------------- ÷ 16 Step 7 ------------------------------------------------- Base Damage = 670.03 Step 8 --------------------------------------- - 280.4)^2} ÷ 110 + 16 Step 9 ---------------------------------------- - 280.4)^2} ÷ 110 + 16 Step 10----------------------------------------------- ÷ 110 + 16 Step 11 ----------------------------------------------- ÷ 110 + 16 Step 12 ------------------------------------------------------ 482.583 + 16 Step 13 ----------------------------------------------------- DefNum = 498.58 Step 14 -------------------------------------------- * DefNum ÷ 730 Step 15 ------------------------------------------- * 498.58) ÷ 730 Step 16 --------------------------------------------------- ÷ 730 Step 17 ---1------------------------------------------ Base Damage 2 = 457.62 Step 18 -------Base Damage 2 * ÷ 730 Step 19 ----------- 457.62 * ÷ 730 Step 20 ------------------ 457.62 * ÷ 730 Step 21 ------------------------ 457.62 * ÷ 730 Step 22 ------------------------------ 457.62 * {[|730 - 1628.9] ÷ 10|} ÷ 730 Step 23 -------------------------------------- 457.62 * ÷ 730 Step 19 ----------- 532.44 * ÷ 730 Step 20 ------------------ 532.44 * ÷ 730 Step 21 ------------------------ 532.44 * ÷ 730 Step 22 ------------------------------ 532.44 * {[|730 - 1628.9] ÷ 10|} ÷ 730 Step 23 -------------------------------------- 532.44 * {|-898.9 ÷ 10|) ÷ 730 Step 24 -------------------------------------------- (532.44 * |-89.9|) ÷ 730 Step 25 ------------------------------------------------------ 47866.36 ÷ 730 Step 26 ------------------------------------------------ Final Damage = 65.57 Healing Formula HlNum= HlCon * + HlCon) ÷ 2 Experience gain formula EXP= |(a)(b)(L)^2/ (7)(p)| A= 1 if enemy is a common enemy = 2 if a boss B= base experience for a given enemy L= level of enemy P= number of players Example Shield Enemy Level 1= 14 exp 10= 1428 exp 20= 5714 exp 30= 12857 exp 40= 22857 exp 50= 35714 exp Rival Chart Experience Level X= level of character Level 1= 200 20= 98800 2= 98 30= 368300 5= 784 40= 917716 10= 9114 50= 1847300 char rep; int score = 51; if (score >= 40) rep = 'liked'; if (score >= 30) rep = 'Neutral'; if (score >= 20) rep = 'Disliked'; if (score >= 10) rep = 'Hated'; else rep = 'Wanted'; System.out.println("Score: " + score + " rep: " + rep) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse